Anything and Everything
by LaverdaHarleyIndian
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Christian and Adrian are on Vacation at a resort. A short one-shot of feelings and a vague story of one of the many routes Rose and Adrian can take which lead to a revelation which will end in happiness. Somewhat fluffy and cutesy Rose/Adrian


_**A/N: This fic has no strong placing in the series, just a one-shot. Although if it helps it could be explained as thus: This happens sometimes after Dimitri is taken during Shadow Kiss (not in the same novel!), for some reason the idea to look for Dimitri in Russia hadn't occurred to Rose so she lost hope in looking for him. The setting could be explained as a type of a Resort for Moroi and Dhampirs that Rose, Lissa, Christian and Adrian are staying at during a vacation. I repeat this is **__JUST A ONE-SHOT__** and I will NOT be writing any more chapters. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, my laptop hates my writing.**_

_**I don't own Vampire Academy!… YET!**_

**RPOV**

"So what's happening guys?" I asked after strolling into the lounge room area of our Resort building (similar to a rented house kind of building that belongs to the Resort).

"We were just discussing the defensive uses of magic." Lissa said vaguely. I rolled my eyes.

Unfortunately Adrian saw me and snickered. I shot him a be-quiet-now look. He simply smirked and looked away.

"BORING! I'm going outside. It has to be more interesting than being cooped up in here." I walked out the door leading to the back patio. There was a really cool looking seat over at the edge of the surrounding forest, so I naturally went there.

I sat there thinking about everything that had happened; I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around.

"Hey little Dhampir. What are you doing out here?" It was Adrian. I sighed and let him sit next to me.

"Just thinking about everything, anything and nothing." I said evasively. He looked at me solidly.

"Way to completely not answer my question." He said. I smiled at him.

"I got a bit bored with the conversation inside, so I came outside." I answered. He nodded.

"It gets a bit like that every now and then." He murmured. I twisted into a better position and heard about ten of my bones crack.

"Whoa, I heard that. You could really do with a massage once in a while." Adrian said sympathetically.

"There's not exactly a massage therapist on the grounds now, is there?"

"I could do it." Adrian said simply.

"What do you know about massaging?" I said disbelievingly. He shrugged.

"After getting a massage every week, you kind of get a feel for that sort of thing."

I nodded slowly. I'd love a good massage.

"Okay then. For the rest of the time we're here, you can be my personal massage therapist. Alright?" I said quickly. He nodded and grinned.

"For being anything personal to you for the rest of the week would be an honour. Now, down to business. What hurts most, where do you want me to do it?" I raised my eyebrows at the 'do it' part. He froze for a second when he realised what he said. He grinned.

"You know what I mean. Where do you want me to give you the massage?" he pointedly asked.

"Probably in an empty room, saves the awkwardness of someone else seeing."

"Well, that rules out your room, because you share with Lissa. I however, have a room all to myself." I glanced in his direction; he seemed to be enjoying this. I paused and nodded. He grinned at me and stood up.

"I have time now if you want." He said cautiously.

"Fantastic. Do I need anything?" I asked.

"It would help if you wore a thin or light shirt. Or no shirt at all." He pondered thoughtfully while pretending to stroke his invisible beard. He seemed to like his last thought, although I doubt that was a thought-more likely an image.

"Don't even think about it." He gave me an 'it's very much too late' look. I stood up and walked with him to my room so I could change. He waited at the door. When I was ready I walked out and he took my arm.

"Very formal." I commented.

"I come from a very formal family."

"I'll bet."

"Just curious, but when was your last massage?" Adrian asked.

"Sometime within the last 6 months." He whistled

"There is no way I could last more than a month without a massage." Adrian said truthfully. I just realised something. Adrian had used at least 10 sentences without using the term _little dhampir_. So I went to voice that opinion.

"Adrian?"

"Yes my little dhampir?"

I sighed.

"Never mind." He looked a bit confused, but didn't say anything. We finally reached the door to his room. He pushed it open and stepped inside. I swear this room was nearly double the size of mine and Lissa's room.

"Holy shit this room is huge!" I muttered awe inspired.

"It is, isn't it? Do you want to lie on the couch or the bed for your massage?"

"Bed," I said unthinkingly. "It's bigger and more than likely softer." Adrian nodded.

"Oh, it is, trust me. Where do you want me to do first?" I thought for a second. I forced the dirty thoughts from my mind, which was actually surprisingly difficult.

"My neck and shoulders. They absolutely ache." I said. He smiled.

"Sure." Adrian sat in the centre of the bed and motioned for me to follow. I did, albeit cautiously.

"Okay, turn around so your back's against my chest, which will be both easier on me and you." So I did. He actually sounded as if he knew what he was doing. He probably did for all I know. His soft hands went to my neck and started kneading the sore muscles. I twitched and tensed as he touched a particularly sore spot.

"Sorry." He murmured gently next to my ear, lightly brushing it with his lips. I shuddered slightly. But not in disgust. He continued a lot softer in the area when he knew it would hurt me. I gradually began to relax into his strong but gentle touch; the slow, rhythmic patterns of the massage were making me feel drowsy. I leaned slowly into his chest. He seemed startled by this.

"You alright Rose?" He murmured while he shifted his hands to the centre of my back to begin his work there.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. It's so relaxing." I murmured back to him. "You're a really good masseuse. Better than the last one I had. I always felt worse walking out of the place than when I walked in." We both chuckled quietly for a bit.

"What's the time?" I asked even more drowsily.

"10:30" I nodded my thanks and fell asleep slightly.

"Rose. Rose?" I could see marginally through my almost completely lowered eyelids, so I saw him glance around at me. He smiled faintly when he acknowledged that I had fallen asleep. He picked me up gently and turned me so my head was on the downy pillows. He pulled a light blanket over me.

"Thanks Adrian." I mumbled. He gave me a light kiss on my lips and pulled back, almost as if he was studying me and my reaction. I was still partially aware of him.

"Why'd you do that?" I slurred even more faintly. He seemed surprised that I was still able to talk somewhat coherently.

"'Cos you're the most beautiful person I have ever met and I love you." He spoke softly, like if he'd only just realised it.

"Thanks, love you too." I breathed, extremely close to sleep. _Wait, what? Where did that come from? It went from him being a friend to me actually loving him. Huh, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true, either._ I blacked out almost instantly after the thought trekked across my brain.

I woke up with a strange feeling of peace. I opened my eyes to the unfamiliar room. I sat up in a panic. Thoughts of last night came back.

_Adrian_. Massage. _Adrian_. Bedroom. _Adrian_. Confessions.

That was the way the thoughts came back to me. I glanced over to the other side of the bed. It was empty, but someone had definitely slept in its place.

"Good morning little dhampir." I gazed where I heard the voice come from. It was Adrian walking through the doorway.

"Morning, I feel great! Actually, I haven't felt this good for quite a while. What did you do to me?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned and came over to the bed and sat beside me.

"I just gave you what you wanted. A good massage. Oh, by the way, I brought you some clean clothes if you wanted them." He said as he kissed me on my forehead. He froze on place for a second.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah. I really do love you." Last night I realised all the mixed feelings I had for Adrian were really all only one thing. _Love_. Of course, I had to make it all complicated instead of recognising it as the simple thing it was.

Adrian grinned at me and lent over to me. I knew what he was doing. So I made it easier for both him and me. I flung myself at him and he caught me in his arms. I looked into his beautiful, beautiful eyes and I could read all different emotions in them. Love, kindness, passion, wonder.

He moved his lips closer to mine. So slowly it seemed to take hours. I got sick of waiting. I shoved my mouth down on his and let the heat of my passion take over. That's what Adrian did too. My tongue and his were almost melded together. My lips roamed every bit of his mouth and face. He pushed me gently down to the pillows and leant on me while his hands were busy under my shirt, feeling every inch of skin. My hands were locked around his neck and in his hair. He touched a sensitive spot on my belly and that made me clench my muscles. He stroked my belly softly once more until I relaxed again. His hands curled around my waist and pulled me closer to his hard stomach. I let out a soft groan of pleasure. He pulled my thin t shirt over my head and he marvelled at what was revealed. I pulled his shirt off him, so I could press my naked chest against him. I kept kissing him fervently in the lips. He let out a gasp and lowered his mouth to kiss my chest just above my breasts. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him once more on his soft, velvet lips.

"Oh, my, god... Now there's something you don't see every day." I turned to the door to see Christian Ozera standing there. He glanced down at my naked chest which I hastened to cover with my arms. I may be a bitch sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give a free peep-show!

"Shit!" I growled underneath my breath. I looked at Adrian. He looked _extremely_ pissed off. I stroked his cheek while keeping myself descent and made him look at me. This calmed him down to the point that he was no longer glaring at Christian.

"Christian?" I said dangerously softly. "You'd better have a _bloody_ good reason for being here." He whitened considerably, whether it was my voice or my expression I don't know, but whatever it was it worked.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast or if you were gonna wait 'til lunch." He wavered, sounding if he was trying not to laugh nervously.

"That had better not be all you have to say..." I started threateningly.

"Oh! And Lissa wanted to see you." He said hurriedly, hoping to make amends.

"Christian?" I said in an even more dangerously sweet voice. He looked confused. And gullible.

"I'd advise you get out of here." I changed to an extremely deep and scary voice, "Or else." He stepped out of the room rather hurriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It just gives us more time to be imaginative later." I purred and giggled. Adrian nodded reluctantly and smirked at what I had said.

"Now, Adrian, where did you put those clothes of mine?"

I was walking down the steps when I saw Lissa.

"Morning." I said cheerfully. Lissa glanced over to me. She looked slightly surprised.

"Wow, Rose. Those clothes look great. They have a really cool style about them, and the colour totally suits you. I didn't even know you had anything that looked like that."

"Neither did I." Oops! Mistake No1.

"Then who picked them out for you? And where did you get them?" Christian walked over to us.

"Adrian really has the colours and styles that suit Rose down pat. Now all you need to learn is to keep them on." Christian said with a snicker. And that was Mistake No2. Even though it wasn't my mistake, its still one too many.

I clubbed him hard over the side of his head with the back of my hand.

"Nice hit gorgeous. Those clothes really suit you. Actually, I take that back. The skirt could be a tad shorter and the neckline could be lowered significantly." Adrian stepped beside me smiling amusedly.

"If you had it your way, there wouldn't be any material left."

"So? I'm sure that a lot of guys would agree that it would be better that way. Probably some girls too. Much better view with no shirt." I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Careful what you say, we have company, you know." He looked up startled.

"Oh, good morning Lissa… And, I'm not even going to talk to you, Fire Crotch."

"Play nice and you might get a reward." I commented in Adrian's ear.

"I'll be good." He promised grinning. I giggled.

Lissa was watching without a word, but I could feel how confused she was.

"Christian? You might want to explain to Lissa, she's looking a little lost. I'm gonna get some breakfast. Or lunch. Whichever they serve first." Adrian took my hand and followed me to the kitchens.

"What do you wanna eat? Healthy, normal or chocolate?" Asked the kitchen lady. She was a small, round woman who looked as if she taste tested each meal, snack, and bite before it was served.

"Ooh, something chocolaty please." I answered hungrily.

"Make that two." Adrian put in generously. She smiled and nodded pleasantly.

"It'll be ready in about 5 mins." She walked back into the kitchens. Adrian turned to me.

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked Adrian. He looked at me intently.

"I want to go and get to know each other a little more on the couch, but otherwise it's up to you. We haven't got too long until breakfast is ready, so we can't go far." He said stepping closer to me. He took one of my hands and raised it to face level. He lent forward and kissed my palm. It made me remember how it had been between us earlier. I leant into him and cupped my free hand along the side of his face. He lent forward hastily and planted his lips on mine before I could protest. Not that I wanted too in the first place. Passion quickly took over. He pushed me against the cool wall with one hand on my waist and the other blocking my escape route with his hand plastered on the wall beside my head. I loved the feel of him being that close and pushed up to me.

The kitchen lady came up to us and coughed lightly to let us know that she was there. I stepped away from him quickly, but he put his arms around my waist instead. She held out a tray for me. I took it from her and thanked her. Adrian stood beside me now with only one arm around my waist.

"C'mon, we'd better eat this before it gets cold." I told him lightly.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get back to what we were doing before." Adrian said pulling a chair out for me at the table. I sat down and he sat on the one immediately next to me, his thigh resting against mine.

"What were we doing before? You might need to refresh my memory." I said mischievously. He grinned and whispered in my ear.

"After we both have something to eat. We need to get our energy levels up. The things you can do with a full belly, full of energy and a guy that absolutely adores you are limitless." I looked up at him, speechless. He looked at the tray and opened it up.

_Rose? Can you please come up to our room? Need to speak to you privately. _Lissa told me through the bond. I was sitting on the patio with Adrian when she spoke to me.

"I've got to go. Lissa wants to speak to me." I told Adrian, feeling guilty because he was mid sentence. He rose to come.

"Privately." I added. He stopped and sat back down.

"I won't be too long." I kissed him softly and walked away. I had a lot of explaining to tell Lissa. _I'll just hope for the best_, I thought softly.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in Rose," Lissa answered. I gulped as I pushed open the door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was smiling slightly. I grinned at her.

"So? You and Adrian, huh?" She asked. I couldn't think of anything to say so I nodded. She smiled hugely.

_It's about time someone caught your eye. _

I laughed. _If only you knew._ I thought to myself. Liss looked at me and cocked her head. _**Did I mention I altered the bond? Yeah, about half an hour ago, actually**__._ Her voice entered my mind.

I looked at her in amazement. "What do you mean you altered it?"

She grinned,

_**Everything you think; I can hear, I can also feel what you're feeling and I know exactly where you are every minute of the day.**_

I tried to say something to her. _Now you know how I feel. As in, when I had it only._

"Did it ever drive you absolutely insane?' Lissa asked. I nodded slowly. Sometimes. She nodded sympathetically.

_**What did you mean by: If only you knew?**_

I stopped breathing for a second.

"Nothing." I said through my teeth. Liss gave me a look. For a couple of seconds images of Dimitri flicked across my eyes. So did some memories. But I quickly got rid of them, but it was too late. I could feel Lissa's shock through the bond.

"I didn't realise it was that way between the two of you." She said softly looking down. I swallowed my feelings.

"Don't worry about it. I got over it a long time ago." I said truthfully. She nodded.

_**You know you're going to have to give me details later, don't you...**_ Lissa said. I looked down and sighed.

_Can I get back to Adrian now please?_ I pleaded desperately. She more-or-less pushed me towards the door.

To reap some revenge I concentrated on the way Christian's face had looked after he had looked at my naked chest. I could feel Lissa's anger towards Christian for noticing me, and I could feel the jealousy through the bond.

"Don't worry Liss; he's still a bit hung up over you. Besides, I don't want him, I got all I want." I said. Irrational relief swept through the bond, as did the knowledge that Christian was going to be seriously chewed out soon.

_**See ya tonight**__._ Lissa thought.

_Not likely... _I pictured Adrian's shirtless chest without meaning to. I was a bit embarrassed when Liss started laughing. I strode out the door.

I walked past Christian on the way.

"You might want to drop in and see Liss on the way. She's mighty pissed off if you know what I mean..." I said grinning hugely. He paled. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What did you tell her?" he asked timidly. I smiled.

"I didn't. I showed her your face through the bond. Why do you think I'm still not in there?" I giggled maniacally. _Good Luck..._ I mouthed to him. I blew him a taunting kiss and walked to Adrian's room. Don't ask me how I knew he was there, I honestly don't know. Intuition I suppose.

I knocked on the door. Adrian opened the door. He stepped aside. I greeted him by pushing him against the closed door and kissing him passionately on his lips. He responded exactly how I thought he would, enthusiastically. I broke off lightly.

"Adrian? Do you have time to give me another massage?" I asked him, gasping for breath as he pushed his lips to mine again.

"Sure. Where do you want massaged this time?" he replied. I couldn't help hearing the double meaning in what he said, but I ignored it if it was intentional.

"My back again please, whatever you did to it the last time, it really helped. It already feels so much better."

"Okay, do you want to try lying down this time?" I nodded. I didn't mind one little bit. He pushed me against the wall and picked me up. Before I could protest he dropped me gently on the bed.

"Shirt or no shirt?" I asked. He pretended to think.

"No shirt." He grinned at me. I smiled and faced him. I lifted my arms up. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me. I leant forward to press myself against his chest and kissed him. He was reluctant to let go.

I lay down on the bed face down. Adrian straddled my lower back and leant forward slightly to reach my shoulders and neck first. The light pressure he placed on my spine made me buck slightly underneath him. He trailed his fingertips down my spine and back up again. He started on my lower back. This is where it was really sore. He applied the softest pressure and massaged in circles. It felt absolutely amazing. My love for Adrian's soft hands had just increased ten-fold. I sighed at his touch, this time near my hips. Before I could ask him what he was doing he rolled me over and was still straddling me.

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and held his gaze. I closed my eyes and pulled him roughly to me, meeting his lips with intent. While I was deep in the kiss, I rolled him over quickly so it was I who was straddling him. I giggled at his confusion of how he got underneath me. I saw a playful glint as he growled and rolled back on top of me. I gave him a growl of my own as I bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him groan in pleasure and pain. He grabbed my leg almost forcefully and hitched it around his waist. I pressed my whole body against his, he pulled my head to his, and we kissed. A lot.

I pulled off his shirt playfully. I met no resistance, if anything, he was glad to get rid of it. I grabbed his arms and prepared to pull him to me, but as I grabbed his upper arm, he hissed slightly. I turned to look at his arm and was pretty amazed at what I saw.

It was a tattoo. More so, it was a beautiful design of a red rose. I gaped at it. When he saw my reaction, he grinned and chuckled.

"Yes it's a rose. It signifies the most beautiful thing in my life. You." Adrian said softly and full of emotion. Tears began to form in my eyes. He looked puzzled by that.

"Why are you crying my sweet, sweet Rose?" he asked. I looked at him love struck.

"It's one of the most loving things anyone has ever done for me." I said a bit choked up. He smiled lightly. I twisted his arm again to look at it again. I softly blew on it.

"That feels good..." he said closing his eyes. I pounced on him gently, sending him underneath me. He pulled me tightly to his mouth, his tongue tracing little circles on my lips before he crushed his lips to mine in sweet passion. We broke apart when we ran out of breath.

"Love you my darling Rose blossom." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes to cover the warmth _blossoming_ in my chest. I kissed him quickly.

"I love you too my gorgeous clove-scented alcoholic." I winked and smirked as he once again met my lips and tongue in a frantic battle for dominance.

_Finis_


End file.
